


Vampire Life

by mimi_dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Cliche, Family, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealousy, Magic, Multi, Original Fiction, POV Multiple, Protective Parents, Romance, Secrets, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, dramatic mothers, high society events, like a lot, protective friends, protective sister
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_dark/pseuds/mimi_dark
Summary: Harrison Stane, o atraente (e solteiro!) duque de Briston, está de volta com a irmã à movimentada vida da alta sociedade inglesa, depois da morte do pai. O jovem (vampiro) aristocrata mal sabe o que o espera com a perseguição energética e determinada das senhoras e o enigma que é Lilith MacGyver. Mas Harrison não pretende admitir a derrota (ou abdicar da liberdade) tão cedo...Igualmente atormentada pela pressão social, expectativas e segredos, a adorável (e espinhosa) Lilith MacGyver sonha ainda com um casamento por amor, como o dos pais, embora as suas habilidades e inteligência comecem já a ser alvo de mexericos.Juntos, eles decidem fingir um noivado, o que garante a paz e sossego a Harrison e fará de Lilith a mais cobiçada e respeitada candidata quando debutar.Mas, entre salões de baile, passeios ao luar e segredos profundos e entranhados, a paixão rapidamente deixa de ser ficção para se tornar Bem Real. E embora Lilith comece a pensar em alterar apenas ligeiramente os seus planos iniciais e em contar a Harrison toda a verdade, este debate-se com o seu segredo fatal e o mar de mentiras em que afunda...
Relationships: Anna Wright/ Alexander MacGyver, Arthur Dunberry/ Carolin RedWood, Eliot St.Claire/ Melissa Stane, John Starfield/ Roseline Redwood, Lilith MacGyver/ Harrison Stane





	Vampire Life

O nascimento de Lilith Cassiopeia Wright MacGyver, herdeira de Clevings, foi recebido com muita alegria. Os sinos da igreja repicaram durante horas, o champanhe correu livre pelo enorme castelo que iria ser a casa daquela criança, e toda a aldeia interrompeu o trabalho para participar dos festejos daquele dia.  
A condessa entrara em trabalho de parto nas primeiras luzes da manhã e toda a criadagem rezava para que tanto a criança quanto a mãe vingassem, se não, bem… quem sabe o que o conde, que amava a esposa mais que tudo, faria.  
Quando os gritos aumentaram de tom e frequência, o conde irrompeu quarto dentro – farto de gastar o chão em frente à porta. Ignorando todo e qualquer protesto à sua presença, o conde não arredou pé, querendo confirmar por si mesmo que ambos esposa e filho – ou filha, ele não se importava realmente – saíam vivos.  
Quando a cabeça apareceu; de seguida os ombros, todos se inclinaram curiosos sobre o sexo do bebé, enquanto a condessa puxava com toda a força uma última vez e…  
O conde teve a certeza de que havia um Deus e que esse Deus os protegia. Deixou a parteira limpar e enrolar a filha em cobertores sobre o seu olhar atento e, de seguida confirmou a saúde da sua senhora. Quando o médico e a parteira lhe asseguraram que a condessa estava bem, mas cansada, ele pegou a filha nos braços e caminhou firme até ao corredor para mostrá-la ao mundo. – Eu tenho uma filha! – exclamou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Uma filha perfeita!  
Enquanto todos choravam de alívio e davam vivas o conde baixou os olhos para o pequeno embrolho, dizendo-lhe: - És perfeita. És a nossa princesinha. Nós vamos amar-te tanto.  
A emoção era tanta que o conde mal se conteve de levar a filha até lá fora para mostrar ao mundo o pequeno milagre que tinha recebido, mas em vez disso, permitiu que levassem a filha para perto da mãe. Alexander montou, então, um dos seus cavalos premiados e saiu a gritar a sua boa sorte a quem quisesse ouvir.  
Passou uma semana antes que a condessa pudesse retirar-se da cama e então os condes trataram de educar a filha.  
Obviamente, ainda não havia muito que pudessem fazer durante o primeiro ano. A criança era demasiado nova para qualquer tipo de lição, por isso eles apenas passavam tempo em família e tentavam que ela falasse esta ou aquela palavra. Contudo, o conde teve que voltar à vida em Londres, onde trabalhava e residia a maior parte do ano antes de ser abençoado com a paternidade, e como um castigo da sua saída da casa de campo, obrigava toda a gente – até mesmo o rei – a admirar o pequenino retrato de família que tinha mandado fazer pouco depois do nascimento.  
O conde conseguia visitar de vez em quando, e trocava cartas com a esposa de meio em meio mês, mas regressou definitivamente, a pedido da condessa, quando Lilith fez dois anos. Não tardou para perceberem as peculiaridades da filha, que já corria toda a casa sem ajuda de ninguém, já falava frases completas e bem articuladas e até já conseguia ler e escrever algumas coisas.   
Os condes decidiram então que era uma ótima altura para começar as suas aulas e contrataram percetores para toda e quaisquer matérias possíveis e imagináveis.  
-É demasiado nova para tudo isso! – Exclamou Miss Roxyns, a ama de Lilith.  
-Que disparate! – respondeu Alexander de forma condescendente. – Obviamente não estamos à espera que ela domine todos os assuntos em pouco tempo, mas achamos que esta é a altura certa para começar a sua educação.  
-Ela só tem dois anos – murmurou a ama entre dentes.  
-E já consegue ler sozinha.  
Alexander virou-se para ver a esposa aparecer com a filha ao lado. O conde vira-a à pouco mais de uma semana, mas ficava sempre contente em ver como estava a crescer. Era uma rapariguinha linda e saudável de cabelos negros sedosos e olhos azul-claro brilhantes.  
-Como está a nossa Lua?  
Lilith sorriu e abraçou-lhe as pernas com força.  
Alexander levantou os olhos para a esposa e perguntou: - Têm estado bem, as duas?  
Anna abanou a cabeça. – Sim, marido, temos estado maravilhosamente bem.  
O conde franziu o sobrolho de brincadeira e olhou para a filha. – E onde estavam Vossas Excelências que não me vieram receber?  
-Eu estava a ler para a mamã um livro na biblioteca, papá. Ela disse que tinha palavras difíceis, mas eu não encontrei nenhuma ainda.  
Lilith é tão inteligente, como o papá! – Anna acrescentou.  
-É claro que ela é inteligente. É nossa filha, uma Wright!  
Atrás deles a ama abanou a cabeça. Ela acenava sempre quando o conde se punha a bajular a esposa e a filha. – Talvez seja hora para uma sesta? – sugeriu ao ver a criança bocejar.   
O conde não parecia satisfeito, mas entregou-lhe Lilith quando a viu bocejar uma terceira vez e encaminhou a esposa para as portas comentando algo sobre os jardins.

No entanto, dois anos depois os condes não sabiam o que fazer com a filha.  
-Como assim, já não lhe podem ensinar nada? – Perguntou chocado.  
-Dizem que já lhe ensinaram tudo o que podiam, meu senhor. – respondeu a ama torcendo as mãos.  
-Isso é impossível! – rugiu.  
-Contratamos percetores mais avançados apenas meio ano atrás! – acrescentou a condessa atordoada.  
-O que fazemos com ela agora? – o conde atirou à filha um olhar discreto. – Ela já está a aprender matérias para crianças cinco anos mais velhas do que ela!  
Lilith, sentada no sofá em frente deles, muito absorvida num grosso volume, nem os ouviu dialogar sobre a sua pessoa.  
-Ela tem apenas quatro anos, bolas – vociferou o conde. – Não devia estar tão longe das outras crianças.  
-Ela é excecional – disse rapidamente a ama. – já criei seis crianças e nenhuma delas aprendeu na metade da velocidade da menina Lilith.  
-Se continuar assim vai aprender até ao ano que vem aquilo que devia aprender até debutar! – Anna virou-se para Lilith, avaliando as opções e ideias que lhe vinham à cabeça. Após alguns minutos levantou-se num salto e olhou para o marido confuso. – Vamos mandá.la para os meus pais algum tempo. – disse por fim alto e com voz firme.  
Lilith estremeceu, olhos arregalados e a procurar em volta o motivo do barulho repentino.  
-Minha Senhora! – exclamou a ama. – Eu não acho que essa seja uma ideia sensata!  
O conde virou-se de repente e encarou-a. – Talvez seja exatamente o que é preciso. Talvez ela precise de aprender algumas coisas com a tua mãe. Aquela biblioteca dela vai manter Lilith ocupada até aos trinta!  
O conde levantou-se muito depressa e avançou em direção à filha. Ajoelhou-se à frente da menina, ainda com os olhos arregalados e falou. – Lilith, querida, o que achas de ir passar um tempo com a avó Daphne?  
Lilith pareceu avaliar brevemente a proposta.   
– É porque eu já acabei todos os trabalhos que a Miss Collins, a Miss Connor, o Senhor Wills e o Senhor Taylor me deram para este mês? – perguntou de forma inocente.   
A ama sufocou o riso e Alexander esforçou-se para não vociferar com a inocência e ingenuidade da linda filha, que era demasiado inteligente para o seu próprio bem.  
\- Algo parecido querida, mas tenho a certeza que se quiseres a avó te dará algumas coisas muito mais desafiantes para fazer. – sussurrou a condessa ao sentar-se ao lado da filha. Lilith deixou a cabeça pender para um lado, e depois para o outro – como alguém que está a pensar muito seriamente em algo – e por fim assentiu.   
A condessa soltou o ar que não sabia que estava a prender e, virando-se para a ama, disse-lhe que fosse preparar a mala para Lilith, que colocasse o que fosse necessário para um mês fora de casa.  
Depois de Miss Roxyns e Lilith terem desaparecido escada acima o conde virou-se rapidamente para a esposa. – Meu Deus! – disse, horrorizado. – Nós nem avisamos Lady Daphne que estaríamos a enviar Lilith para os seus cuidados!  
-Não te preocupes com isso marido, eu irei acompanhar Lilith até ao Solar da mamã e explicar-lhe a situação, é apenas meio dia de viagem. Estarei de volta antes do fim do dia. – acalmou a condessa, segurando fortemente o braço do conde.  
Alexander moveu-se até ao assento ao pé da janela e lá se deixou cair pesadamente, deixando a pele absorver os raios de sol que passavam pelo vidro.  
-Que fazemos se não for suficiente? Que fazemos…  
-Arranjamos outra maneira, como sempre fazemos! – censurou-o meigamente e emoldurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos delicadas.  
Alexander olhou para a esposa e pousou suavemente as mãos calejadas em cima das suas, assentindo com a cabeça. Ela estava certa, como sempre, a sua luz guia para tudo na sua vida.  
Miss Roxyns não tardou a descer as escadas para o átrio, de mão dada com Lilith, e dois criados atrás – cada um com duas malas grandes cor de esmeralda – e a acomodar-se ao lado da família enquanto a bagagem era colocada no transporte.   
Lilith não parava de saltitar ao redor dos pais, animada por passar um tempo com a avó que não via com muita frequência e com os livros que lhe foram prometidos à sua espera no Solar onde ficaria com a velha matriarca.   
Anna olhava a filha com carinho e diversão, perguntando-se se, ela mesma, era assim nesta idade… se sim, ela não sabia como os pais tiveram mãos a medir com mais três para além dela.  
A carruagem estava pronta alguns minutos depois e a família começou as despedidas chorosas (Lilith sabia que não era poeira nos olhos do pai), mãe e filha entraram no veículo prontas para partir para o que seria uma curta viagem de um dia para Anna, e uma curta estadia de um mês com a avó para Lilith.  
No fim desse mesmo dia a condessa voltou a Devon Manor com olhos vermelhos e rastos de lágrimas nas bochechas, trancou-se no quarto com o marido e só saíram na manhã seguinte. Ambos com expressões carrancudas e olheiras escuras.  
Ninguém na casa viu Lilith durante três anos inteiros; uma carta chegaria de tempos em tempos, sempre pequena e direta, e os condes sempre as queimavam até não restar nada quando acabavam de as ler.

Três anos depois, numa manhã quente de verão, uma carruagem passou pelos portões principais sem aviso. Os criados correram a avisar os patrões de que tinham visitas. Os condes apressaram-se para o átrio, a ver quem chegara sem aviso, ou pedido, à sua casa.  
Assim que se acomodaram em frente às escadas da entrada um criado abriu a porta da carruagem e ajudou a descer a sua ocupante. Uma criança, de longos cabelos negros e olhos azul-claro. A condessa quase desmaiou no meio das escadas na pressa de chegar à menina, à filha que já não via à longos e penosos três anos.  
Anna agarrou a filha num aperto de ferro, com medo que fugisse, ou voltasse para longe deles talvez, e Lilith passou os braços magros à volta da mãe também. Ambas sentiram o ar fugir-lhes dos pulmões quando o conde decidiu sir do choque e juntar-se ao abraço de família, lágrimas a escorrer sem controle pelas bochechas vermelhas.  
Os criados, aqueles que lá não estavam à três anos atrás olharam-se confusos e perdidos, encaravam os outros trabalhadores, que pareciam quase tão chorosos quanto a família, e questionavam-se o que estava a acontecer.  
No fim do dia, a notícia de que a pequena herdeira tinha voltado a casa tinha viajado toda o Manor e os cozinheiros empenharam-se a fazer um banquete com todos os pratos preferidos da menina. Todos estavam felizes com o seu retorno, (aqueles que tiveram que se atualizar sobre a sua identidade quase perderam a voz de gritar em choque e surpresa) com exceção dos pobres criados que foram ordenados a remover a bagagem de Lilith da carruagem. Um dos baús, que acidentalmente caíra no chão da escadaria principal, lascara o mármore bruto. Depois disso foram necessários três homens por mala para conseguirem transportar todas as coisas da pequena criança que, quando questionada sobre o conteúdo das malas tão pesadas, disse com expressão confusa e inocente: - Livros! 

~~*~~

Todos sabiam que Lilith MacGyver era uma menina estranha.  
Os criados inclusive. Mas todos eles gostavam da pequena Lilith desde o momento em que a viram pela primeira vez; E porque gostavam tanto dela, faziam de conta que ela era exatamente como o conde e a condessa diziam… uma criança perfeitamente normal de dez anos.  
Não importa se os olhos azuis mudavam para a dourado e o cabelo flutuasse ligeiramente quando ela se irritava. Não importava que qualquer arranhão curasse instantaneamente ou que os animais andariam à sua volta de cada vez que pusesse o pé no jardim ou que todos os livros do Manor já tivessem passado pela sua mão – mesmo aqueles que não deviam ter sido lidos em primeiro lugar – em algum momento da sua vida. Não importava que à muito tempo ela tivesse acabado de aprender aquilo que muitos nobres adultos ainda não sabiam. Ninguém queria arriscar perder o meio de subsistência, ou a vida, a abordar tais factos.  
O conde e a condessa, Alexander e Anna MacGyver, nunca falavam da estranha habilidade da filha, pois sabiam muito bem do que se tratava. Ninguém sabia o conteúdo da carta que chegou, por meio de um corvo – nada menos – da mãe da condessa no dia seguinte ao nascimento da criança; os condes atiraram-na para a lareira assim que acabaram de ler, ficando a vê-la contorcer nas chamas até desaparecer.  
Mas, talvez, mais importante ainda, fosse o facto de Lilith saber, desde sempre, que era diferente. Não tinha a certeza de como sabia, apenas tinha a certeza, e sempre tivera a certeza.  
Todos em Devon Manor sabiam que Lilith era uma criança diferente, ninguém comentava o facto e toda a gente era feliz assim.  
Até que o decimo aniversário de Lilith chegou.  
Lilith estava extremamente animada nesse dia. A mais nova percetora tinha dito que a governanta tinha dito que o mordomo tinha dito que um criado tinha dito que o casal ia dar-lhe um pónei de presente. E embora Lilith não fosse lá grande cavaleira (era difícil ser boa quando apenas cavalgava com alguém a segurar as rédeas), sabia que gostaria das cavalgadas se tivesse oportunidade de andar por si mesma; e se andasse por si mesma, talvez pudesse ir com o pai nalgumas das caçadas nas terras à volta do Manor. Mais, a criada de quarto dissera que a governanta dissera que os pais tinham convidado alguns amigos para uma festa a celebrar o seu aniversário.  
Lilith estava felicíssima. Ela era diferente das outras crianças da região, ela não dava muita atenção a festas e brincadeiras, preferindo um bom livro ou envolver-se numa discussão filosófico ou outra. Nunca ninguém a insultara (nem se atreviam a pensar nisso), mas se fosse sincera nenhum dos lados se esforçara muito para criar relações. Portanto, aos dez anos de idade, os únicos amigos que tinha eram criadas e lacaios. Sempre achara mais fácil relacionar-se com os mais velhos – as crianças sempre lhe pareceram tão imaturas.  
Mas agora ela ia tentar fazer amigos da idade dela.  
Oh, ela sabia que ia ser difícil. Sabia que seria extremamente tímida, mesmo que não o quisesse, e que isso ia dificultar as coisas, mas ela ia tentar. E apenas isso importava no final.  
Então, antes do almoço, Lilith viu-se em pé no grande átrio, tentando ter um vislumbre através da grande janela, de alguma carruagem nos portões, do outro lado do pátio.  
-Achas que eles vão gostar de mim? – perguntou Lilith à mãe. – As outras crianças, quero dizer.  
-Claro que vão gostar de ti, querida – disse de volta a condessa. Mas os olhos não mostravam assim tanta certeza. A filha sempre foi muito mais madura que as outras crianças e isso acabou por dificultar a criação de amizades com qualquer um da sua idade.  
Lilith assentiu, insegura, começando a contorcer logo depois, quando viu a primeira carruagem aproximar-se da entrada principal. – Eles chegaram! -exclamou.  
Anna passou-lhe a mão afetuosamente pela cabeça, mas Lilith já estava em posição, sorriso aberto e rosto iluminado de expectativa.  
Um cavalheiro foi o primeiro a sair, ajudando duas meninas a descerem da carruagem. Ambas tinham vestidos bege com um padrão florido igual. Uma usava um laço cor-de-rosa no cabelo solto; o da outra era amarelo e prendia duas tranças. Então as duas afastaram-se para que o cavalheiro pudesse ajudar mais alguém a descer da carruagem.  
Lilith, no entanto, já não estava a prestar atenção à carruagem e, em vez disso, tinha o olhar fixo das duas meninas. Com os dedos cruzados sussurrava baixinho um fluxo de «por favor» por entre os lábios rosados.  
Por favor que elas gostem de mim.  
Se as duas primeiras crianças a chegar gostassem dela, talvez os outros também e talvez, mesmo que não se tornassem todos melhores amigos, pudessem encontrar-se mais vezes e ela não se sentiria tão sozinha.  
Enquanto fazia as suas preces a última ocupante da carruagem desceu. Era bonita, e tinha um chapéu adornado com uma longa pena, uma pluma turquesa.  
Lilith lançou um olhar à mãe atrás dela para avaliar a sua reação, mas a condessa, muito ciente do seu dever de anfitriã, estava ao lado do conde e tinha os olhos postos em frente, aguardando a entrada dos convidados para os devidos cumprimentos.  
Lilith engoliu em seco, juntando-se aos pais em frente à porta. Subitamente acometida pela timidez, Lilith encolheu-se no meio dos pais quando dois criados escancaravam as portas num gesto muito teatral.  
As duas meninas foram as primeiras a entrar, dando então passagem ao casal adulto, e olhava em volta com espanto e curiosidade. O cavalheiro, o visconde de Redwood, apresentou a esposa, Mary, e as duas filhas, Roseline e Catelin, e então concentrou a atenção em Lilith.  
-E quem poderia ser esta bela senhora? – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso que Lilith retornou com timidez.  
-Esta é a nossa filha. – respondeu o conde olhando para ela com um sorriso aberto. – Miss Lilith Wright MacGyver.  
Os viscondes olharam para ela e assentiram com pequenos sorrisos.  
\- Estou a ver. – disse a viscondessa e então virou-se para as filhas. – Rose, Cate, venham aqui.  
As meninas puseram-se imediatamente ao lado da mãe. Lilith arriscou um sorriso pequeno. A mais nova, de cabelo e olhos escuros, retribuiu com um sorriso aberto e convidativo, mas a mais velha, cujos cabelos eram da cor do ouro (como o pai) o os olhos azuis-violáceos, apenas lhe deu um sorriso educado, muito forçado.  
Lilith engoliu em seco e sorriu de novo à menina simpática que ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto e até piscou para ela!  
A viscondessa colocou uma mão no ombro de cada filha e dirigiu-se a Lilith: - Lilith, estas são as minhas filhas. – disse suavemente. – Roseline, a mais velha, e Catelin, a mais nova que tem a tua idade.  
-É um prazer conhecê-la. – as duas disseram em uníssono fazendo uma pequena mesura, como se tivessem ensaiado todo o caminho.  
Lilith apressou-se a responder. – Prazer em conhecê-las Miss Roseline, Miss Catelin, eu sou Miss Lilith Wright MacGyver. Encantada em conhecê-las. – quando terminou sorriu e olhou para os pais que começaram a rir de alguma coisa. Sem tardar a viscondessa juntou-se a eles e as meninas ficaram a olhar confusas para eles.  
-Meu Deus, que menina tão bem-educada tem aqui Alexander, tem a certeza de que ela está apenas a fazer dez anos e não quinze? – o visconde disse em brincadeira e Lilith viu o pai ficar ligeiramente tenso com o assunto. A viscondessa não esteve longe da resposta.  
-Lady Anna, ensinou muito bem etiqueta à sua filha. Eu ainda tenho problemas com as minhas de vez em quando. – a viscondessa olhou com ternura as filhas e voltou para os adultos.  
As meninas agora deixadas fora da conversa entreolharam-se sem saber o que fazer. Lilith, não gostando da tensão que começava a aparecer no ar decidiu quebrar o silêncio.  
-Então, alguma de vós tem um apelido que prefira? – perguntou calmamente.  
Catelin sorriu de novo empolgada e respondeu. – Pode chamar-me Cate, toda a gente me chama assim porque dizem que o meu nome é muito comprido. – então virou-se para a irmã com expectativa.  
A loira suspirou e, entendendo a dica da irmã, adicionou. – A mãe costuma chamar-me Rose, não haverá problema se o fizer.   
Lilith sorriu com um pouco mais de confiança e retorquiu. – Bem, Lilith, não é realmente um nome comprido então não há muitas pessoas que o encurtem.  
Elas ficaram naquele longo silêncio tenso, a ouvir os adultos a falar até que a condessa olhou para elas e pareceu ter decidido que era o melhor momento para sair do átrio e passar para os jardins. – Os outros convidados podem ser encaminhados para os jardins sem problema nenhum. – informou já a caminho. Cate e Rose aproximaram-se da mãe para a jornada e Anna trouxe Lilith um pouco à frente do grupo. -Tens o presente da avó, querida? – perguntou num sussurro.  
Lilith anuiu. – Sim, tenho. – e puxou de dentro do vestido um medalhão num fio de prata grossa, longas linhas de letras estranhas cobriam todo o comprimento e dentro da medalha havia uma ametista e uma safira.  
Anna acenou em aprovação e Lilith voltou a colocar o colar dentro do vestido a tempo de chegarem aos jardins. A condessa deu uma palmadinha nas costas dela e empurrou-a gentilmente em direção às outras duas crianças enquanto se dirigia à mesa posta para os adultos.  
Lilith respirou fundo, engoliu em seco e encaminhou-se para as duas meninas que estavam a olhar curiosas ao redor dos jardins. Assim que a viu, Catelin agarrou a mão dela e da irmã e começou a puxá-las para as mesas com as guloseimas que os criados tinham acabado à pouco de provisionar.  
-Nem sei por onde começar, - disse animada. – Parece tudo tão saboroso!  
Lilith olhou e forma analítica em volta da mesa e pegou um prato de biscoitos de manteiga. – Estes biscoitos de manteiga são os melhores que eu já comi, e acabaram de sair do forno. – disse oferecendo o prato às duas irmãs. Cate apanhou avidamente um punhado deles e Roseline olhou desconfiada alguns momentos antes de, aparentemente, decidir arriscar. Lilith conteve o riso que queria escapar quando as duas morderam os biscoitos e arregalaram os olhos como se tivessem acabado de descobrir algo incrível.  
A tensão finalmente se dissipou enquanto Lilith apresentava cada pequeno petisco que existia em exibição, - um tópico seguro, pensou – e as irmãs tentavam cada uma das suas indicações, e quando deram por isso, o jardim estava cheio de outras pessoas a conversar e a provar as maravilhosas iguarias nas mesas dispostas.   
Num momento ou outro elas voltavam para perto dos pais e Lilith era cumprimentada, e parabenizada, por alguém que nunca tinha visto, alguém com quem nunca tinha falado, alguém de que nunca tinha ouvido falar. No entanto ela ofereceu sorrisos educados o mais sinceramente possível (e estava a fazer um ótimo trabalho, se ela mesma o dizia) e tentou decorar os nomes de cada um (admitia que não fora tão bem nesse ponto). Apenas lhe ficaram retidos na memória os nomes menos comuns, como Posy, Lianetta, e poucos mais.  
Roseline e Catelin tinham assumido os lugares ao seu lado permanentemente, e sempre que alguma das outras crianças aparecia para falar com ela, ordens dos pais com certeza, eram afugentadas bastante depressa. Fosse a atitude fria e distante de Roseline, a excitação ardente e discursos longos de Catelin, ou a sua própria maturidade (que irritava a maioria das crianças).  
Quase no final da festa Lilith não tinha feito muitos amigos, o seu objetivo inicial, mas fez duas amigas que, lhe parecia, ficariam em contacto consigo muito depois desta festividade. E, além disso, ela ganhou o pónei de que estava à espera, e tinha quase a certeza, de que convencera o pai a deixá-la ir com ele na próxima caçada.  
A meio das despedidas nas portas do átrio, o conde ainda a trocar banalidades com o visconde de Hemelett (se não lhe trocara, de novo, o nome), Lilith e a mãe despediam-se mais extensamente da viscondessa de Redwood e das suas filhas. Anna e Mary olhavam divertidas enquanto as meninas prometiam umas às outras enviar cartas e, no caso de Lilith, ajudar nas matérias e aulas que as irmãs não estavam a conseguir entender.  
E se elas fizeram promessas e trocaram um ou dois segredos durante aquele dia ensolarado…bem, ninguém precisava de saber.


End file.
